CORE E: IMAGING CORE Overview This Core provides two services 1) A Confocal Microscopy established during the prior funding period, and 2) A Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) which is a new addition. The Imaging Core has been a highly successful workhorse facility during the current P30 award, serving neuroscience Investigators in 17 different laboratories during the past 5 years leading to 13 papers and two new NIH grants. The MRI core will leverage considerable Institutional investment in MRI at OSU, including the formation of a new state-of-the-art Small Animal Imaging Center, and addresses a pressing need for technical support with the use of this powerful Imaging technology.